


It's Elemental, My Dear Merlin

by Emachinescat



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Gen, Story Concept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emachinescat/pseuds/Emachinescat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It will be an accidental discovery of a place over the sea, a place no one in Camelot knows exists, that will change the history of both "worlds" forever. One young warlock, one young Avatar. Two great destinies combine. Story proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Elemental, My Dear Merlin

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own either, for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> IMPORTANT: this story may or may not be expanded upon. Right now, it's more of a proposal, or an idea of how these two worlds might work together. I was planning on expanding it in the near future, but due to writer's block and time constraints, plus other, more pressing, projects, this is it for now. I may eventually decide to expand upon it, but for now, it is what it is: An idea about how Merlin and Avatar could go together. 
> 
> Enjoy. :)

Water. Earth. Fire. Air.

A long time ago, while England was still under the rule of the Pendragon dynasty and international trade and overseas agreement had not quite begun in earnest, the land we now call Asia was divided into four nations – The Fire Nation, Air Nomads, Water Tribes, and Earth Kingdoms.

No matter what side of the ocean you were on, it was the time of the mystics. Magic was practiced in both places, but in different ways.

In Pre-Asia, The Four Nations, The Fire Nation was peopled with those with fire affinities – those that had control over the element of fire. The Air Nomads were those with air affinities, Water Tribes with water affinities, and those from the Earth Kingdom had earth affinities. No person could have control over more than one element, except, that is, for the Avatar. The Avatar was a legendary figure, a person gifted with all four elemental affinities with the responsibility of keeping peace between the four nations. He disappeared a little over a hundred years ago, only to return a century later to try and save the world from the Fire Nation.

Not all in these four nations possessed the bending skills – rarely was it ever referred to as magic, for it was core magic, basic elemental magic that all other Magic is drawn from. Even still, those with and without elemental affinities lived together in relative harmony, unlike in Europe.

Uther Pendragon, at this time, was the king of Camelot and was waging war against magic of all kinds. The penalty for using or even being suspected of having magic was execution. It was a time in Europe where the word magic was all but taboo, feared by everyone. Many with magic sought to kill the tyrannical king and his son, the prince, for revenge or to pave the way for magic.

Still, there were some with magic who were peaceful that lived near or even in the otherwise grand city of Camelot. Few, however, had been gifted with a true elemental affinity.

Close to the same time that Uther Pendragon declared war on magic in Camelot, Firelord Ozai began to reinforce the war that had begun nearly a century before, a war against the other three nations. Knowing that the next Avatar would be reincarnated into the Air Nomads, he hunted down and slaughtered all Airbenders – but he did not kill the Avatar.

Neither country knew about each other – no one in Europe had traveled far enough and long enough to find the Four Nations, and vice versa. Many believed that if one sailed far enough, you would fall of the edge of the earth. Perhaps this was true, in a manner of speaking, because the lifestyle of those across the ocean were like another world, so different they were.

And yet, it is the accidental discovery of a place over the sea, a place no one in Camelot knew existed, that changed the history of both nations forever. One young warlock, one young Avatar. Two great destinies combine.

Our story begins shortly after the battle for Camelot against an immortal army and the betrayal of King Uther's ward, Morgana – the young prince's half-sister, and a few weeks before Sozin's comet would appear, an event that would mark either Firelord Ozai's triumph over the Four Nations, or the beginning of a new era, led by his son, the Prince, and the Avatar. A slight change in fate and a shift in destiny will cause these two completely different worlds to ban together, for better or for worse.

One way or another, the battle against magic in Camelot will end with either the complete suppression or return of magic, and the war against the Fire Nation will end in freedom or defeat. The fate of two different worlds rests in the hands of a young warlock, his prince, and a handful of teenage benders and warriors.

Destiny sure has a funny way of turning the tables right when you think you've got it figured out, doesn't it?


End file.
